Is It This Easy?
by luv-jinxy
Summary: To the world you may just be one person, but to one person you may be the world.
1. Diary

Lily sat on the overstuffed couch that faced the open mouth of the Gryffindor fire place, while tracing her fingers along the suede spine of a black book. It was the begging of winter and the fire was welcoming. The heat was like a blanket being placed around her body only not as confining. Even though winter was often thought of as a harsh season, Lily thought greatly of it. There was just something lovely about the hole atmosphere of winter. It was comforting to her.

Like cheese. Lily thought back to when she was younger how it was a routine, for her mother and father to gather in Lily and Petunia's bedroom. Along with them was 4 slices of cheese. While tucking there daughters snugly in bed they would all eat the cheese that Lily had insisted upon her hole family having before bed. At first it was weird but avenchaly it became a habit, and if you didn't eat a slice of cheese before you went to sleep then you would find it rather hard to have any shut eye what so ever.

Carefully opening the old suede book, Lily flipped to the last page that was written on, and quickly scanned over the tidy print. As her gray cat, Soap cuddled between her thigh and shin (I.E her knee but I really didn't know how to properly word that so…) Lily fumbled for a pen. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't be writing in her diary in the common room, but not many students were gathered here. And the few that were weren't likely to bother her.

__

Dear Diary,

My day has gone rather well today…although I found it hard to concentrate in most of my classes. I keep looking over at Clarissa. (I.E one of Lily's best friends and room mates) _and her new boy friend Peter Sparks. I'm not sure if I have told you anything about him…but he too is in Griffindor and Clarissa's boa. They only started going out today, but they act like they have none each other for ages! The type of affection they show towards each other is rather sickening in my opinion. _

You're my diary and my best friend and I guess choosing to lie to you, isn't the best idea so I'll come forth and tell you the truth. I'm jealous! it's unbearable sometimes…watching them- how I long for someone to do what Peter dose to Clarissa to do to me. I have never really gone farther then holding hands. Oh wait! I'm so dense! I have been kissed! I feel like a fire cracker has exploded inside of me! I know it sounds pitiful but I feel a lot more mature now that I can say I HAVE been kissed. What a dope I am. I could one forget their first kiss so easily??? But enough of this first kiss business its rather dumb and it's making me feel like a immature little girl of the age 10 and not 16. But I still must declare this diary, I'm not as childish as I may appear right now.

It seems no matter what I think of to write I always find myself driving back to the hole subject of kissing, Peter, Clarissa, prudence, etc. so I must say good-bye now and head on to bed. 

Yore's,

Lily

After quickly reading over what she wrote in her diary. Lily gathered her things and headed up to her room, with Soap following her every steep like a shadow. 

~~~

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters that you recognize, its sad but true! I think that i will go sulk in a corner now!!!! *boo-who-who*

So what do you think? I know it's only the beginning, and everything but I'm working at it. And don't fear I WILL write longer chapters in the future. Just tell me what you think, I need some feed back. You'll be introduced to James and everyone else in the next chapter. Oh and I NEED A BETTA READER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know my spelling and grammar and etc. is horrible so I need someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please any one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP HELP HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Jinxy


	2. pumpkin juice

Author note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O.K. I know not much happened in the 1st chapter I was just begging and all that junk. (And it was my first post so…bare with me I'm getting the hang of everything). Besides I really just wanted to get my story out there. Some of you may formally have none this story as "May it be" but I changed it because I couldn't figure out how to edit ch.1 so I had to get ride of the hole story *sniffle* and re-post it, with a few changes, nothing drastic though. And of course a title change! Anyways I will soon be done with this author note but a couple more things I need to address: In the story bellow many of the things that are in parentheses and in bold are "put inns" that I say. I know there annoying but there just little sentences to help you understand what's going on at that moment. It was brought to my attention that you might have trouble telling the difference between Peter Sparks and Peter Petegrew **(sp?) **so I put there last name initial in bold parentheses. And sp? Means I don't know how to spell it, so… Last statement I swear! I NEED A BETA READER! UNLESS YOU GUYS DON'T MIND MY HORRIBAL SPELLING THAT SPELL CHECK DOSNT CEATCH??????????? ** P.S no more author notes will be this long! Oh and don't hesitate to review. **

jinxy

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters that you may recognize in this story they belong to j.k. rowling. but all the ones that you do recognize belong to me! 

***

****

James sat in his bed with a few peaces of parchment surrounding him. He was scribbling down a few last minute sentences on his History of Magic essay, while going over a check list with Siris.

"Dental floss" Siris called as he snuck over to a sleeping Remus **(sp?) **"No need to wake me up padfoot I'm already awake," Remus declared. Grunting an understanding Siris flopped down on James' bed crumpling a few peaces of parchment.

"Arg, padfoot" James complained! 

"Sorry" Siris said with evident sarcasm dripping all over his words. "Back to the check list, Dental floss?"

" Ya- wait dental floss Siris we DON'T need dental floss!" said James.

"I know I was just seeing if you were paying any attention, what are you doing anyway?" questioned Siris peering over James shoulder.

"What YOU should be doing! The History of magic essay."

" Oh, bloody hell the essay I forgot to do it!" Siris bellowed leaping up from the bed and making a mad grab for his school bag. Causing Peter **(P.) **to stir in his sleep and Remus to chuckle at his friends desperate antics. 

Finishing the last bit of his essay, James began to gather his things for the day. 

***

Lily took of her cotton pajamas, and slipped into Clarissa's tarry cloth robe, while grabbing her Hogwarts uniform, and walking to the base of her bed where her trunk lie. Quietly opening the trunk so not to wake anyone she pulled out a mirror, ribbon and a brush then made her way quickly back to her bed. Once comfortably settled she got her wand out and said, " Windgardean Leaviosa" **(sp?) **to her mirror causing it to steadily bob back in forth in front of her and began the tedious task of doing her hair.

Once satisfied with her hair, she quickly pulled on her uniform grabbed her toilettes bag and headed to the prefects bathroom. 

*** Breakfast**** 

"Oh, what did you get?" Clarissa Winterfed asked her best friend Lily.

"Um, lets see." Lily sighed as she shuffled through the mail her family owl had just delivered to her, but her attention was distracted by the loud hoot of Kinney **(the family owl)**. Allowing Kinney access to her plate she went back to looking over the mail. **(When they found out Lily was a witch they bought themselves a owl for means of communication)**."A rather long letter from mum, dad and…oh I guess just mum and dad." Lily said as she began to undo the parcel that bound the letter shut. "Oh, Lily you can read that any other time! What else have you got in that pile?" Clarissa pestered.

" I know what you want!" teased Lily. "Then hand it over!" Giving in Lily handed Clarissa the muggle newspaper that her parents sent her everyday.

Clarissa was of magical heritage, so she didn't know too much about the muggle world. It fascinated her to see how people could get along in life with out the use of a wooden stick. Even though she was often asking Lily what and who things were/are she enjoyed looking through the news paper, and trying to understand the way of muggles. Lily had to giggle to herself as she watched Clarissa's face contort in confusion.

"Lily what's this all about?" Handing the paper over to Lily and pointing with her index finger to a short article.

"Oh, well lets see…its rather simple actually, A young boy by the name of…Scott, Scott Gooding Jr. attempted to build a model airplane that could actually fly from scratch. Wow that's quite an accomplishment specially from a boy who is only 10." Lily speculated as she scanned the other articles and looked up at her friend.

"Well yes, I know what the column says! But what is that…that arcane thingy?" questioned Clarissa as she bit into her toast and attempted to grab for the news paper. 

"oh, yes of course…well first of all its not a arcane it's a AIR PLANE  and it…" Lily went on to explain what a airplane is.

" Yea now I remember you telling me a bit about that."

"Yes I believe I did." replied Lily as she grabbed for the bottom area of the pumpkin pitcher and handed Clarissa the news paper.

***mean while with James and co.*** 

Taking a seat next to Peter **(P.)** James immediately was thrown into another round about with Siris.

"Are you sure that you're going to be able to get to the kitchens?" Siris asked for the umpteenth time that MORNING!

"Yes pad foot" James groaned. "And what makes you think that I'm NOT going to be able to get to the kitchens in time I'm too do it in the dead of the night, right?" He paused waiting for Siris to nod his head. Then continued, "its not like I'm going to be in any classes or anything." 

"I don't know…its just you could be busy" Siris said wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive way. This caused James, Remus and Siris to all bust out in laughter. 

"I don't follow." Peter **(P.)** put in as a bit of grits trickled out of the left side of his mouth. 

"Its best you not ask Wormtell." Remus jumped in before Siris could begin to explain what he meant by the jester. 

Remus then added, "And Siris, just calm down! I'm sure James has got the hole thing under control, besides the 'prank day' **(that's what Siris calls the days that the pranks are to happen on) **is a week away."

" I know I know, but it's the 1st prank that we've done since the Welcoming fete **(I don't remember what its called and I honestly don't feel like going back and looking! Sorry guys!)**, and I want it to be good, the mauradors haven't been 'up to date' and I want this prank to 'strike fear in the students of Hogwarts hearts' once again that they could be the 'next target' of the mauradors." Siris said trying to put as many muggle phrases as he could into one sentences. **(I know the sentence doesn't make since, its not supposed to…)**

"Where did you learn those phrases?" asked Peter **(P.) **pouring his goblet full for the 4th time of pumpkin juice, then handing the pitcher to James.

"How did you know they were muggle phrases?" stated Siris curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, how did you know they were muggle statements." asked James as he began to fill his goblet with pumpkin juice just as Peter had.

"Well I was board so I went through Remus Muggle Studies notes and I came across it and…well learned a few phrases." Siris said innocently.

Remus who had been quite the hole time watching his friends chat now stepped in, "Well so much for privacy! What were you doing in my school bag anyways?" James took this chance to but in and mock his friend Siris, "well as Siris said 'I was bored'."

James finished off gathering a few laughs from the others and a glare from Siris. 

SPLASH,SWISH 

Pumpkin juice spilled all over James. _Cold _was the first thought that came to his mind. Looking up to see who had spilled the pumpkin juice on him, he meet a pair of brilliant emerald eyes that quickly looked away.

"Uh, I'm so sorry really I am… am sorry that is,… I re-really didn't mean too spill juice all over you." She looked up from the a spot in the table that she had been staring at and meet his gaze, "James" she squeaked out. She looked like she was really sorry and embarrassed (at that) about the hole incident, James thought. Her cheeks which were normally a soft rose were now flaming a deep red and her eyes were big with worry. _She looks marvelous when she blushes and her eyes are absolutely beautiful rather catching in my opinion !!! _James thought to himself while patting at his paints and shirt with a cloth towel that Peter **(P.) **had handed him.

"Quite all right Lily no need to worry, I can always go and change." James assured her with a grin. He actually thought this situation rather amusing. Sure it was him who had the pumpkin juice all over himself, but still it was rather funny to see Lily Evans getting so upset over such a problem. He never really talked with her too much. Sure, she was his fellow prefect and they had been going to the same school for 6 years, but he never actually had a decent conversation with the red head. Who was now nervously tucking hair that had fallen form her French plate in the back of her head, behind her ear, obviously at a lose for words. 

" I really am sorry James it was-." But James cut her off, "really Lily it's fine I needed to go to the dorm anyways."_ I actually feel kind of sorry for her though, she looks absolutely humiliated. _James thought to himself. "And Don't worry Lily, I'm not at all embarrassed so you shouldn't either." There that seemed to bring down the hue of her cheeks a bit._ I cant believe that I've never really noticed her before she's beautiful, like someone you cant just pass up in a room, like someone you have to introduce your self to, and she has this friendly look about her, like someone._ But James thoughts were interrupted when he was elbowed in the ribs by peter, then is when he realized he had been staring. It was now his turn to slightly blush! 

"Well I better go and changes." James informed everyone who was intently watching the scene .

" Should I go with you?" Siris asked as he began to get up.

"Oh, no need I think I can change by myself." which sent a few girls who were listening into a fit of giggles, and Lily to laugh a bit which pleased James, he smiled to himself happy that he had made Lily giggle. Smiling at Lily he continued, " If I'm not there, just please tell Professor Hensley **(the arrhythmic teacher)** that I'm changing and…" James trailed off glancing at Lily who was looking at the table. "Its alright Lily!" he said again and couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself. Looking up Lily smiled at James and nodded her head, then Clarissa directed her attention by asking a question about muggle airplanes. Taking one last look at Lily he thought to himself _she is EVEN MORE beautiful when she smiles, where are all these feelings com form??? Oh, well deal with them later Potter you probably look like a dope just staring at her, then why are you doing it _asked a question in the back of his head _whatever. _Shrugging he bid his friends good-bye and went to the Gryffindor common room **(more specifically his dorm) **to change.

***End of the day before bed (lily)***

Lily sat in her bed, under her silk golden Gryffindor sheets, diary in lap writing.

__

Dear Diary,

It's just so easy to make a full of myself! It all happened at breakfast, but I wont get into that now, I've got something else to tell you. When the post came this morning (draughts another thing to remind me off my stupidity!) I got a letter form mum and dad. Not so bad right? Well when I opened it I expected the normal greetings, which I got. And I do look forward to them oh, so much (mum dose try and write little notes to me every day). But then I expected the news about mum…mum picking me up that is. You know for Christmas? 

Well I got news about that, and its not good. I'm not going home for the holidays! Not going home! Why, because my stupid sister that's why!!!! Oh, I loathe her oh so much!!! I don't loathe her just at the moment I do. You know that hole situation between Petunia and I. She was rather upset when I became a witch and she didn't, and well…we've never gotten along since. 

Anyways Petunia convinced mum and dad to go to grandmere's for Christmas instead of staying home. Well that creates a problem, Grandmere so doesn't know anything about me being a witch, and doesn't exactly approve of a boarding houses! I don't know its rather petty! The hole situation! Mums trying to cover it up with lame excuses like grandmere's not blah blah blah. But the real reason is Petunia's bringing her boyfriend for 2 years with them his name is Vernon I believe, and she doesn't want me to ruin things. But knowing Petunia she's extremely persuasive and probably had my dreadful parents saying they wouldn't have me for the holidays before she even got to main issue! Oh I hate my family I absolutely hate them! Detest them despise them loathe them, all of it! All of it. Oh, diary I know I'm just saying all this in vane but I cant help it, I'm so upset with the way my family's treating this hole situation, it just really hurts my feelings! 

I can't write anymore, although I have plenty more to tell you, I just want to go and cry. Honestly I know I shouldn't pity myself so much, but I really cant help it! I'm just so upset and I'm trembling horribly and barley can read my own hand writing. So when I've cooled down a bit I'll write more and tell you about my horrible day!

Yours 

Lily 


	3. What is it?

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters that you are failure with, but all the ones that you have never seen before belong to me!As well as the plot! 

****

Authors note: At last I have got a beta reader! Its my buddy! If your reading this thank you oh so much. The only problem is, is that she wont always be able to edit my stories, so sometimes they wont be perfect, like this story for example. Thanx to all who volunteered to take the task! I really appreciate it!

Oh, and some reviews for the writer would be greatly appreciated! Thanx al lot for ravenclaw-princess 

reviewing you're my 1st review for this story! Be proud very proud. L.o.l

And to Apolla, Thanx for your review too. I hope this is better, my buddy did edit this, but didn't get a chance to do the part where I bring in James (you'll know once you read it) so…I'm just a rather impatient person and I wanted to get the next chapter Out there so…

****

Hope you enjoy!

jinxy 

***Same day as ch.2 about…9:00 p.m.*** 

Lily quickly walked back from the prefect bathroom's where she had just taken a warm bath, to help calm her nerves. 

"Belly-Jelly" she muttered, re-gripping her toiletries bag and tightening the position of her cloak around her body. 

"Don't care for a chat do you?" asked the plump pink dressed lady that concealed the Gryffindor common room. "Um…I'm rather in a hurry if you don't mind." Lily stated annoyance evident in her voice. "Very well!" huffed the lady in the pink dress.

Upon entering the common room, Laurali **(one of Lily's roommates)** caught her by the elbow. "Hey I heard you had quite the run in with James Potter this morning in the Great Hall?" she questioned.

"Um…I really wouldn't call it 'a run in', more of a…clumsy accident." Lily said waving her hands around, and getting a flip of chestnut hair along with a giggle from Laurali. She really didn't mean for her 'clumsy accident' comment to be funny, but I guess that it really was. Even if the comment was a bit on the comical side she wasn't in the mood what-so-ever to entertain the girl with her embarrassing stunts. "oh, funny Lily now tell me what happened?" Laurali pushed. Now she was agitating Lily! Usually Lily was a nice person and would just play it cool through situations like this but… She wasn't still upset over the hole pumpkin juice incident, no she was just upset with…life! **(so she wasn't in the mood to talk with Laurali)** Not life particularly but…_your getting rid of Laurali right now not debating what your problem is at the moment!_ She thought to herself. 

"You know, Laurali I don't think Lily's in the mood to chat with you right this instant!" Clarissa had stepped in her blue eyes narrowed. She had apparently been listening in on the conversation, and had spotted Lily's hesitation to get into the subject. Taking her by the elbow just as Laurali had done, Clarissa steered Lily towards the dormitories. 

Once in there room, Lily gracefully sat down on her bed while Clarissa plopped down beside her.

"Don't mind her Lil-" Clarissa began. But Lily cut her off, "You didn't have to do that, I could of dealt with her my own way she just wanted to know what happened." Lily said holding her anger at bay. "Ya, by telling her something that you don't feel like talking about, and that your obviously are STILL upset with!" Clarissa said keeping her cool. She was used to this type of conversation. She was often 'saving Lily' from explaining things she didn't want to talk about. Lily was a nice person, and she wasn't to well at telling someone to just…bug off. So Clarissa thought being the good friend that she is she would just step in and tell the person to leave the subject alone. 

"I'm not upset about that, Clarissa!" Lily said with an edge in her tone. 

"Then what is it Lily, what's bugging you so much that you; hardly talked for the rest of breakfast, lunch, AND dinner, you didn't attempt answering any questions during classes, and then right after you had dinner you came up her got your bag and then went straight to the prefects bathroom, what's bothering you so much" Clarissa said with worry bright in her voice. Choosing to ignore her Lily traveled the short distance to the end of her bed and began digging in her trunk. "Was it James, did he say something to you, DID he Lily!" Clarissa said moving from her spot on the bed and crawling on all fours towards the end of the bed where Lily sat. "No!" Lily said in a annoyed tone, and thrust an envelope towards Clarissa and dug deeper in her trunk. 

"Now, what is this?" asked Clarissa, holding the envelope in her hands and turning it around. "Isn't this the letter you got this morning from your family?" she added.

"Mhmm", Lily said finding what she had been looking for.

"Well what do you want me too do with it." Clarissa said crawling off of Lily's bed to go and sit on her own.

"Read it Clarissa!" Lily said with a forced smile as she headed over to the seat under the window, quill and diary in hand.

"Oh, alright then could you pass it over here."

Rolling her eyes Lily thrust her things on the seat beneath the window and made her way back to her bed.

"Why thank you." Clarissa said in a fake butler tone and began to open and read the letter.

Once Lily was comfortably settled on the window seat **(Soap sitting comfortably on her feet) **she opened her suede black book to the last page that she had written on, and began to write. 

__

Dear Diary,

_Hm…_ _I've cooled down a bit since my last entry, and now that I've read over it , I feel that I have come off as a rather whiny and childish person. But then in the far recesses of my mind a tiny voice says that you're my diary and that you're the one who I confide in and that my problems may sound petty but…but there what I feel just written down on paper, instead of stored away in my mind._

A sigh escaped Lily as she thought of a way to write down the rest of what was on her mind.

_My issue with my parents is still in my head and I'm constantly thinking of a proper way to reply to my mums letter. But nothing comes to mind. Even though I've taken time to cool down from my previous state, I'm still awfully upset over the hole matter and every time I think of something that would be remotely nice I always end up turning it into something awful and rude. _

Could you just imagine mums and dads reaction to a letter that had all my feelings in it. They would absolutely…I, I don't know how they really would react… but it's as sure as the sun is going to rise tomorrow morning that the outcome wouldn't be to fathomable. There such good people, I don't know how I could ever write a letter that's so terrible, that the outcome I don't even know. Don't get me wrong, diary I don't feel any different about the whole situation but I feel that I could never hurt my parents in such a way… They've taken care of me all my life (of course that is a parents job). Oh, diary I just feel so ungrateful thinking of such a thing!

Do you recall me telling you that I had a bad morning not including the letter that I got from my parents? Well of course you do. Right after I had gotten my letter, somehow or another I ended up spilling Pumpkin Juice all over James Potter. I'm not sure if I have told you much about him, have I? No I don't recall doing so, so I will tell you what I do know. Which I must remind you isn't too much. 

James Potter is his full name, I suppose. He too is in Gryffindor, and is in the same year as I, as well as my fellow prefect. It's rather funny isn't it? We've been at the same school for 6 years and have never really sat down and had a conversation with him. I'm ashamed to admit it but I guess that I'm not really the social butterfly that Clarissa, Laurali, and Emily are **(all three are Lily's roommates, but Clarissa is closest to Lily the other are friends, just merely friends.)**_. I presume that people do know of me, me being best friends with Clarissa and only friends with Laurali and Emily in all, but they really don't know me as…as me, neither does anyone else in this school besides Clarissa._

Although I can recall a conversation that I had once with a hufflepuff, 2 ravenclaws, and a fellow Gryffindor. They said that I was known for my top marks (especially in Charms!), my friends (Clarissa, Emily and Laurali), and "how nice I am." Oh, I guess that those are good qualities but…well I don't know, I should be happy that people don't know me as a… for lack of better words…man whore (meaning can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week, and can't be without one for more than a week.) like Siris Black. The little that I have talked to him he seems like a rather nice guy though, I hope I'm not portraying him as some ruthless arrogant conceded boy. Because he really isn't. 

Oh, dear me! I've been blabbing an awfully lot about what people think of me and so forth! How selfish one feels when one talks so much about ones self. 

Now where was I? Oh, yes about James and not talking much with him. Well Siris Black, as I mentioned above, along with Remus Lupin, and Peter Petegrew **(sp?) **_(and no not Clarissa's boyfriend, but another Peter and by the way Clarissa and Peter _**(S.) **_are doing fine!) are James' best friends._

Well Clarissa's bugging me to talk with her about the letter that mum wrote me, so I'll write to you later diary. 

Yours,

Lily

P.S. In all truth be told diary, I find James Potter rather cute. 

***James***

James sat on the floor, back against his bed, and knees to his chest leaning over and charming his uniform. When someone walked in and addressed him, "What the bloody hell are you doing, Prongs?" 

Looking up James saw Peters short, piggish body standing over him and casting a round shadow on his clothes.

"Um…actually I'm charming my Hogwarts uniform." James informed him, moving out of Peters shadow.

"Oh, sorry ." Peter said making his way carefully over to the nearest bed. 

" What would you want to do that for?" added Peter as he shoved books and clothes off of Remus' comforter.

"You know when I came to change this morning? Well I didn't have time to get the Pumpkin Juice stain out, so that's what I'm doing now!" 

"Oh, ok then well if you see Siris tell him I've got a idea for the next prank." Peter said jumping up and heading for the door.

"2nd prank." James groaned. "We haven't even done this one Wormtail, don't go getting Siris all wound up over another prank or he's going to want to move this one up so he can start the new prank YOU have in mind!" James said murmuring another spell towards his white shirt. Huffing and Puffing Peter continued his journey out of the room and to…to where ever he was headed. 

"What's his problem?" James muttered to himself as he lifted up his whit button up shirt.

"I don't know do you think it was…perhaps your commit?" asked in anonymous voice from the doorway that could be identified as Siris Black. Moving his shirt, which was blocking his view James addressed Siris.

"My commit wasn't all that rude padfoot."

"well it might not have been your commit but perhaps your tone? From what Peter said it was rather nasty!" Siris said in a calm collective voice, now leaning agents the door frame arms across his chest and a pointed look on his face. "Oh, all right I'll apologize to him once I see him again." James said as Siris' expression changed from pointed to satisfied. James then added, "So where is Remus?"

" he's down in the common room talking to Peter and te-" But Siris was cut off, by Remus.

"Not anymore."

"Oh, well he's not down in the common room he's right here." Sirs said as he moved out of his position and placed an arm around Peter **(P.)**, while giving him a nookie with the other. 

Rolling his eyes Remus went over and sat down next to James and began to help him charm the rest of his cloths. _Thank goodness I needed help_, James _t_hought and smiled gratefully at Remus, who in return gave James an apologetic look. 

Meanwhile Peter **(P.)** was struggling to get out of Siris' grip, while Siris' laughter filled the room along with a few chuckles from James and Remus. Just as Siris' grip released on Peter **(P.)** James and Remus finished the charming.

"Who's up for the kitchens?" Siris said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, me!" called Peter.

"Oiy, Peter wait a moment I just wanted to-" But James was cut off be Peter **(P.)**.

"It's fine James no need to worry." He trailed off as Siris pushed him out of the door and winked at his friends who were staying back. James was amused _how can Siris stay so fit and skinny when he eats so much?_

Remus saw the look on Siris' face and said, "I know."

Chuckling James turned his attention towards Remus. "Hey thanks for helping me with the stains I thought I was never going to get them out."

Laughing a bit Remus nodded his head, and then his expression turned serious. "How about we go down to the lake." Not catching on James agreed. Both getting up James went to the door to wait for Remus look for his cloak. 

"You know were really 'slobs' ." Remus said referring to a muggle quote and while digging under a pile of cloths that were scattered on the floor.

"I know but where teenage wizards, what do you expect?" questioned James

Chuckling a little Remus agreed as he pulled his cloak from under the pile of cloths, and they made there way to the lake. 

***

To explain this, Laurali and Lily are friends but there nothing like Clarissa and Lily's friendship. There just gossip buddies, Lily just kind of puts up with her. You haven't really been introduced to Emily but she's more friends with Lily then Laurali. Just letting you know that…


End file.
